


Midnight Candy

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮說我們別綁著一起去死，或者他用了其他的詞彙，但他聽起來都差不多是這麼回事。





	Midnight Candy

朴珍榮上了卡車的副駕，跟著他那不多不少的家當被載著離去。林在範回到客廳有些茫然，說要來幫他搬家的金有謙說會晚半小時，他就一個人坐在空曠的客廳等待。

他的東西也都封好了，一箱箱堆在玄關口，林在範停不下來，他把房東的抹布拿出來打算最後一次清掃下這個住了幾年的小公寓。其實也不需要多少時間，幾坪大的套房，他跟朴珍榮總在深夜才回到這裡，打好地鋪就能闔上雙眼。他蹲下來擦地板，明明知道電視櫃前的污漬用什麼也擦不掉，每次都還是會施力來回抹個幾次。擦到電視櫃底下的時候他覺得勾到了什麼，把手伸進去一撈，才發現是一隻穿過的襪子。

林在範愣了愣，蹲在原地笑了起來。

租約到的最後一天他們躺在小公寓的地板上，冷氣早就在兩個月前壞了而他們愈少回到這裡，於是沒有人想要修也沒人想花錢來修。朴珍榮不想動，林在範非得踹著他的小腿叫他把脫下來的襪子扔進洗衣機裡，多踹了幾下那人就不開心，當場來了一場地板上的不安全摔角。林在範還是怕他碰著頭了，動作不敢太狠，那人卻沒心沒肺的把他甩到地上，他不由得認真起來，直到一起滾了幾圈撞在電視櫃發出好大的聲響，一定是那個時候。朴珍榮累了，又躺回地上，問他想到拆夥之後要做什麼了沒有。林在範說朋友工作室有個位子，總之先去試試。那你呢？他問得順口，朴珍榮卻安靜了很久。最後才聽見他說，我不試了。

好像每個人都有擅長與不擅長的事情，而我是一個人的話做不來的類型。朴珍榮說著很平靜，他卻覺得內裡有什麼洶湧著讓他不能呼吸。林在範湊過去，直到額頭磕在一起的距離他們都沒有人要先別開視線。說起拆夥也是這樣的，沒有人願意先說，最後還是朴珍榮受不了。朴珍榮說拆夥吧，不要再浪費時間。林在範知道他說得對，卻還是要在最後碰一碰他的嘴唇。

他應該要說不是的，你一個人也可以做得很好，或者你不要這麼悲觀，最後只是啞然無聲。朴珍榮伸著脖子吻了上來，他發現他用眼尾跟嘴角勾著笑意，來做吧，朴珍榮說，之前覺得不可以，好像現在就沒關係。沒良心的小鬼，林在範想咒罵，又空不出嘴。朴珍榮從地板上爬起，像是突然又有了能動力，跨過他的膝蓋雙手按向臉龐，看著他的眼神過於溫情，林在範險些要以為那是愛意。

他們忙著褪去彼此的T恤跟短褲，在38.7℃的夏日夜晚讓滾燙的肌膚相貼，朴珍榮在行為之中撅著嘴唇在他的眼角親吻，然後是眉心到鼻梁，一邊把汗水滴在他的臉上，說早就想這樣做一次試試。林在範無暇分神，只能將那些想說又無從說出的話語繼續放在肚子裡，總有一天會說的，就是因為一直那樣想著，都到了最後他才想起還沒說過。他仍然能清楚記起他們一起參加的大大小小試鏡，他抱著吉他，朴珍榮站在麥克風前，一開始總是謳歌著夢想，後來就愈多是自嘲。也曾經在深夜的街道上，朴珍榮走在他的後方，他沒注意他先停了下來，幾步之後才回過頭。

在範哥不應該繼續唱這種歌。

可是你又懂什麼呢。

最後一次揪著領子吵架不是為了什麼無聊的事情，就只是朴珍榮說不要做了。朴珍榮說我們別綁著一起去死，或者他用了其他的詞彙，但他聽起來都差不多是這麼回事。他無法接受的不是朴珍榮說要拆夥，而是就這麼為他們一起走下去的未來判了死刑。林在範忘記最後怎麼達成共識的，也有可能沒有，就只是不再聯絡、冷戰、不回家，直到拆夥變成既定事實。他在深夜收拾行李，門鈴被按得太響，他就臭著張臉去開門。

門外沒有別人，就是朴珍榮，一臉坦然地見了他就微笑。啊，都是汗臭味，朴珍榮說，他才發現眼前的人有些茫了。林在範把他搬進客廳，喝醉的人很安靜，是不吵不鬧乖乖上床睡覺的類型，偏偏這天抓著他不放。我是真的希望哥去做想做的音樂，朴珍榮執意與他對視，過分認真地吐出每一個字。那個時候林在範才真的明白他們走到了盡頭。

隔天早晨朴珍榮委屈地嘟囔就只喝了一罐啤酒。

這麼大罐？還是這麼大的？他比劃著，他就笑了出來。

雖說住了幾年，打包倒也沒有那麼困難。他將能丟的東西都丟了，用一種極狠的標準，將可能不會用到的雜物都丟棄，直到行李壓縮再壓縮。也就是說在這些裡頭的東西都是丟不掉的，朴珍榮在性愛後沖完冷水澡，用腳趾踢了踢他堆在客廳的紙箱，戴上眼鏡的模樣很鬆散，一點也沒有平常幹練的模樣。他說對，是一生之物了。

好想把你也裝進去啊，小珍榮。

他用誇張的語氣開玩笑，那人露出不可置信的表情，也不過短短幾秒。

然後朴珍榮說好，你應該那麼做的，那我就會乖乖跟你走。

但他沒有，他的卡車準時而至，他就站在門口看他把行囊搬出清空。朴珍榮坐上副駕駛座搖下車窗，招手讓他湊近了些，然後啄了啄了他的下唇。我把新地址發給你了，整理整頓完再來坐坐，朴珍榮說。

那麼是用什麼身份見面呢？林在範問，在往後的每一個夜晚，跟以前再也不會一樣的清晨。

啊，朴珍榮笑了起來，像是被他的傻氣弄得好笑。哥想用什麼身份都可以，一邊抓住他不知所措的手指晃了晃。

從現在開始好好想想吧。

fin.


End file.
